Salju Merah Jambu: IchiRuki Version
by IchiOchaMocha
Summary: Mustahil di lakukan tapi bisa di lakukan... amazing...


Salju Merah Jambu: IchiRuki version

.

.

.

Present by IchiOchaMocha

...

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki &amp; Rukia Kuchiki**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : Saya Cuma mau mengingatkan jika fic ini biasanya tak lepas dari TYPO, AU, OOC, dan ide yang banyak sekali berasal dari mana saja. Gaje aneh, abaikan. Yang berkenan baca silahkan happy reading aja ya**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Suasana kantin di sebuah universitas elit di kota Karakura tampak tak begitu ramai. Banyak siswa-siswi yang memilih makan di kantin bagian utara universitas elit ini. Maklum saja, universitas elit ini memiliki banyak kantin di setiap lantainya. Jadi tidak heran, kantin ini jauh dari kata sesak. Jadi wajar saja jika para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tidak perlu repot berdesak-desakan mengantri makanan.

Disudut lain dari kantin tersebut, ada beberapa mahasiswi yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama sahabat baiknya. Mereka adalah Rukia Kuchiki, Hinamori Momo, Orihime Inoue dan Rangiku Matsumoto. Mereka merupakan primadona yang sangat populer di kampus elit ini. Walaupun mereka itu populer, mereka bukan orang yang angkuh sebagai mana yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka populer dengan cara mereka sendiri dan tentu saja dengan nama besar keluarga yang mereka sandang.

"Rukia, ada Kaien lho," goda Rangiku ketika sang _prince idol_ datang mendekati meja mereka. Rukia yang menatap Kaien sekilas hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Melihat reaksi Rukia yang berbeda dari biasanya, ketiga sahabatnya hanya melotot saja. Rukia yang sekarang sungguh diluar dari kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Rukia sambil mengunyah nasinya di dalam mulutnya. Rukia masih cuek-cuek saja ketika sahabatnya saling berpandangan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hanya heran saja sikapmu berbeda dari biasanya saat ada Kaien," ucap Inoue sekenanya. Saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan Inoue, seseorang terlebih dahulu memotong pembicaraan Rukia.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Rukia," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hnn, ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Rukia berusaha tenang. Sejujurnya Rukia agak terkejut bahwa Kaien datang menemuinya. _'Ini jelas bukan Kaein-senpai,'_ pikir Rukia dalam hati. Ia meletakkan makannya, tatapannya kini beralih pada senior di depannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Semua yang duduk bersama Rukia terkejut, Kaien tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya terlebih lagi mimik wajah yang menampilkan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam terhadap Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kami ke kelas dulu. Silahkan ngobrol dengan Rukia, Kaien-senpai," ucap Momo canggung. Momo kemudian mengajak kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Kaien berdua saja.

Rukia memandang kepergian temannya. Pandangan Rukia kini mulai beralih ke arah _senpainya _yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya. Silahkan ajukan pertanyaanmu," ucap Rukia tenang. Gadis itu kemudian dengan serius menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku, sedangkan dulu kau mengejarku?" Rukia tak menyangka jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kaien. Ia memang mengenal Kaien, namun ia belum pernah melihat Kaien seserius ini berbicara dengannya.

Rukia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kaien. Dengan kepala yang di garuk sepertinya tidak gatal, Rukia sebenarnya malu mengungkapkan jawabannya secara lancar di hadapan pemuda bermarga Shiba itu. "Jawabnya adalah karena sahabatmu itu," ucap Rukia tersipu malu, sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya nampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kheh, seleramu kenapa jadi turun sedrastis itu, Rukia?" ejek Kaein.

Rukia sebenarnya kesal karena Kaien mengejeknya, namun hal itu justru menarik jika sedikit membalas sindiran Kaien. "Aku anggap itu pujian, Kaien." Rukia menjawabnya dengan enteng, sepertinya ia lupa memanggil Kaein dengan sebutan _'senpai.' _

Terlihat di mata Rukia, Kaien sedikit geram dengan jawaban yang diberikan Rukia. Gadis bersurai raven itu benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. "Apa bagusnya bocah kerutan itu di bandingkan denganku?" ucap Kaien narsis.

"Kheh, rasanya apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu sudah terjawab sekarang, _senpai_."

"Maksudmu?"

Rukia terdiam. Selama ini memang banyak pertimbangan tentang bagaimana meluluhkan hati Kaien. "Aku memang dulu sangat memujamu, namun itu berbeda setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat. Mungkin kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Ichigo di balik wajah malasnya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sudah lama mengenalnya," ucap Kaien meremehkan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar tahu dia yang sebenarnya, _senpai_." Kembali, Rukia lagi-lagi membuat Kaien bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kaien bahkan tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis mungil didepannya ini.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Kaein ragu.

"Tentu saja." Rukia menjawabnya dengan pasti. Susasana keduanya begitu hening untuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kantin sudah mulai sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang masih duduk disana, menatap satu sama lain dan berbincang mengenai seseorang yang tidak hadir di sana,

Bosan dengan keheningan, Rukia mengajak Kaien ke suatu tempat. "Kali ini ikut aku," ucap gadis itu penuh arti.

Kaien hanya menurut saja. Mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kantin itu dan sejenak mereka melupakan bahwa pelajaran sebenarnya sudah di mulai lima menit lalu. _'Ya, sekali-kali membolos boleh kan?'_ pikir Kaien enteng.

.

.

"Jadi kau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini?" tanya Kaien setelah sampai di tempat yang di tunjukkan Rukia.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi baka!" ucap Rukia geram. Emosi Rukia benar-benar di uji. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia dulu sangat memuja pemuda keras kepala ini, pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Kaein hanya berdecak sebal dengan tingkah gadis beriris indigo di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun, saat ini mereka terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi. Oh, Kaien tak habis pikir kenapa Rukia membawanya ke gang sempit dan kumuh seperti ini.

"Lihat, dia sudah datang," ucap Rukia tersipu. Kaien kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Rukia. Hal pertama yang Kaien tangkap adalah Ichigo. Ichigo ada di sana bersama anak-anak gelandangan. Di tangannya penuh tumpukan kardus dan Ichigo segera berbaur menemui anak-anak jalanan yang kurang mampu di gang kumuh itu.

'_Dia kan sedang di skors?'_ batin Kaien.

Kaien hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo pada saat ini. Ichigo yang dia lihat sekarang tak canggung dengan anak-anak jalanan itu. Ia bahkan terlihat tertawa begitu anak-anak jalanan itu mendekatinya.

"Dia mengajarkan mereka membaca dan menulis. Itu ia yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pulang sekolah," ucap Rukia bangga.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kaien hanya mampu terdiam. Irisnya masih memperhatikan Ichigo didepannya.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, kau tidak sepenuhnya tahu siapa Ichigo di balik wajah bodoh dan berisiknya itu."

"Kau tahu, aku melihat pertengkaran kalian itu sebenarnya sangat miris. Bayangkan saja, jika saja kau tidak menghabiskan makanan yang akan di bawa Ichigo untuk mereka, tentu dia tidak akan marah dan berujung skorsing."

"Aku yang membuatnya marah." Terlihat Kaien begitu menyesal.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Rukia. Kaien tak menjawab, namun Rukia bisa melihat wajah menyesal Kaien meski tak tampak. Keduanya masih terdiam. Mereka masih sibuk memperhatikan Ichigo yang dengan sabar mengajari mereka membaca dan menulis di di sebuah kontainer bekas yang Ichigo sulap untuk ruang belajar.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang inginku tanyakan lagi padamu, Rukia," kata Kaien lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menerima Ichigo menjadi pacarmu?"

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu ya? Entahlah, kejadiannya begitu cepat dan aku tak menyangka leluconku sanggup ia kerjakan dengan baik, _senpai_."

"Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Toushiro tadi pagi. Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia terkekeh. Reaksi Kaien membuatnya ingin tertawa keras. "Seminggu sebelum kau mengatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, dia terlebih dulu mengungkapkannya padaku. Saat itu, Ichigo bukan prioritasku."

"Lalu?"

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda keturunan Shiba itu. "Aku mengajukan syarat konyol kepadanya."

"Syarat apa?" Kaien sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Rukia.

"Membuatkanku salju merah jambu di bulan July," ucap Rukia terkekeh.

"Ck, itu mustahil." Kaien hanya berdecak. Gadis mungil ini memang unik.

"Ya, awalnya aku pikir Ichigo akan menyerah, tapi nyatanya tidak."

**Flashback**

Dua orang berbeda gender namun sedang duduk di bawah pohon maple yang rindang. Sebenarnya baru saja sang pemuda sedang ngungkapan perasaannya pada sang gadis pujaannya. "Buatkan aku salju merah jambu, Ichigo," ucap sang gadis raven bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Apa? Itu mustahil, Rukia. Ini bulan July, dan salju tidak ada yang berwarna merah jambu," ucap Ichigo frustasi.

Ino tersenyum licik, syaratnya ini bahkan mustahil di wujudkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya. "Ck, kalau tidak sanggup, ya sudah menyerah saja," ucap Rukia meremehkan.

"Baiklah. Aku temui aku tiga hari, aku akan membuatnya," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu tiga hari lagi. Selamat berjuang," ucap Rukia santai. Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan penuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Sedikit tidak tega dengan syarat yang di ajukannya, Rukia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia penasaran dengan kesungguhan hati pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu.

.

...

.

Setelah syarat yang di berikan Rukia, Ichigo bergegas memikirkan rencana yang matang untuk memenuhi keinginan Rukia. Ichgo menghubungi sahabatnya Toushiro. Untung saja temannya itu bersedia membantunya mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Ichigo, waktumu hanya tiga hari, apa ini akan selesai tepat waktu?" tanya Toushiro ragu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh maid di rumah untuk membantu rencana ini," ucap Ichigo bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau di tolak gadis itu?"

"Ck, dia tidak akan menolak pesonaku setelah ini. Oya, aku harus menemui 'mereka' sekarang, satu jam lagi aku kesini lagi," ucap Ichigo buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Toushiro yang sedang mengerjakan 'salju mereh jambu' pesanan Ichigo.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," ucap Toushiro bermonolog sendiri.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian

Segala persiapan telah selesai, Ichigo dan Toushiro hampir tak percaya dengan hasil kerjanya tiga hari ini. Ini sempurna. Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan semua ini pada Rukia.

"Cepat hubungi gadismu itu, Ichigo," perintah Toushiro. Ichigo sendiri sempat merona karena godaan pamannya itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih telah membantuku, kawan," ucap Ichigo tulus. Ia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Toushiro. Meski dia seorang yang ketus, ia sangat peduli pada Ichigo.

"Aku capek, mau tidur. Aku pulang kerumah dulu. Semoga berhasil."

"Ya."

Berlalunya Ichigo dari tempat itu, Ichigo segera menghubungi Rukia. Awalnya Ichigo ingin menjemput Rukia, namun Rukia menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkannya. Ichigo menurut saja. Ya, Rukia terlalu mandiri hingga membuat Ichigo merasa takjub di buatnya.

Menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit membuat Ichigo merasa cemas. Ia takut Rukia menolaknya. Selama ini ia tahu jika Rukia menyukai sahabatnya, Kaien. Mungkin baginya ini sedikit egois, namun ia tidak ingin melihat perjuangan Rukia yang akan sia-sia jika terus menerus mengejar cinta Kaien. Kaien terlalu dingin dengan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu bahagia, maka dari itu, ia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ichigo sudah pasrah, di terima atau tidak, Ichigo sudah pasrah.

"Ichi, kau sudah menungguku lama, ya? Maaf, tadi di jalan macet," ucap Rukia yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Rukia? Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Ichigo terkejut.

"Ck, kau dari tadi terdiam sambil melamun terus. Kau bahkan tak mempertatikan keberadaanku yang sejak tadi di sampingmu, baka."

"Gomen, Rukia."

"Mana saljunya?"

"Ada di belakang. Tapi, sebelum kesana, kau sebaiknya memakai jaket dan sarung tangan ini supaya tidak kedinginan," ucap Ichigo menyerahkan jaket dan sarung tangan itu pada Rukia.

"Sejak tadi selama perjalan kesini kau membuatku penasaran, Ichigo."

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Rukia." Ichigopun kemudian membawa Rukia ke tempat yang beberapa hari ini ia persiapkan khusus untuk Rukia. Berjalan beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai ketempat dimana Rukia terkagum-kagum.

"Ini seperti kotak musik yang dipenuhi salju merah muda, Ichigo." Rukia sangat senang dengan kejutan ini. bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa salju berwarna pink. _'Oh, ini sungguh luar biasa,'_ batin Rukia.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagai dengan semua ini."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk disana," ucap Ichigo menggandeng Rukia. Rukia menurut saja, ia masih dibuat takjub dengan semua ini. Sedikit gambaran mengenai tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah limbah kontainer yang di sulap Ichigo dan Toushiro menjadi seperti kotak kaca. Di dalamnya terdapat pohon-pohonan seukuran dua meter yang sengaja ia tempatkan di bagian belakang. Selain itu, Ichigo dan Toushiro menempatkan satu meja dan dua kursi di sebelah pohon tersebut. Ada lagi yang spesial dengan tempat ini. Ichigo menempatkan seluncuran di sisi lain kontainer ini. Tidak lupa efek lampu yang terpasang di banyak area dan hujan salju buatan yang menambah kesan romantis.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo. Sungguh ingin bermain lebih lama di tempat ini." Melihat tingkah Rukia yang seperti anak kecil, membuat Ichigo terkekeeh.

"Baiklah, hime. Mumpung hari masih sore, kita habiskan waktu disini sampai menjelang malam," kata Ichigo bersemangat. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan bermain lempar salju di tempat itu. Tingkah keduanya seperti anak kecil. Mereka tidak sadar jika usianya tidak lagi anak-anak. Ichigo dan Rukia menikmati suasana ini.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucap Rukia tulus.

"Bukan masalah. Aku senang bisa menikmati waktu berdua denganmu. Jarang sekali aku bisa berdua denganmu."

"Ya, mungkin aku terlalu sibuk mengejar Kaien, sehingga melupakan dunia luar yang sebenarnya sangat indah seperti saat ini, Ichigo."

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Pemuda berambut seperti jeruk itu meminta jawaban dari gadis pujaannya.

"Aku sudah melihat usahamu, Ichigo. Jadi, aku ingin kau memberikan kesempatan padaku agar bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin kau membuatku melupakan Kaien. Bisa, kan?"

"Dengan senang hati Rukia-chan." Ichigo kemudian memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ia sungguh bahagia. Rukia membalas perasaannya. Ia tahu, meski hati Rukia masih milik Kaien, ia akan berusaha membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Kau sepertinya akan terserang flu jika terus berada di sini," ucap Rukia melepas dekapan hangat tubuh Ichigo.

"Ayo ku antar pulang, hime."

**End of Flasback**

"Itulah kenapa aku menerima perasaan Ichigo. Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu, _senpai_. Aku ingin memberi kesempatan orang lain mendekatiku, dan itu Ichigo."

"Jadi aku kalah ya?" ucap Kaien santai.

"Jika saja kau lebih dulu dari Ichigo, mungkin aku akan bersedia menerimamu, Kaien. Sekarang semua sudah berubah. Aku sudah memiliki pangeranku," ucap Rukia mantap.

"Maaf karena baru menyadarinya." Kaien tersenyum kecut, namun ia mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa memakasakan perasaan gadis di depannya.

"Aku mengerti." Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Keadaan yang semula menjadi canggung berubah menjadi suasana akrab seperti biasa. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, namun ketika cinta sudah berbicara kepada orang yang tepat, maka disitulah kebahagian akan mereka dapat. Meski Kaien tak bisa bersama dengan Rukia, ia tetap bahagia karena ada Ichigo yang menjaganya. Ya, ini kesalahannya karena terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Ia juga tak menyalahkan Ichigo. Sebagai sahabat, ia hanya berharap yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Midget, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Strawberry."

Fin

A/N: chara disini saya buat se OOC mungkin.. jd harap di maklumi kalau nyeleneh.. hehhethanks bagi yang bersedia menyempatkan mampir baca fic ini... hounto arigatou


End file.
